ΚΟΥΑΡΚ ΜΑΖΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 17 του 2016 Ανάμεσα από τις σπουδαίες ανακαλύψεις της πυρηνικής φυσικής όπως είναι η ανακάλυψη του πυρήνα του ατόμου από τον Rutherford, καθώς και η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick, είναι γεγονός ότι η ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων κουάρκ up (u = +2e/3) και down (d = -e/3) από τους φυσικούς Gell-Mann και Zweig (1964) ήταν μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανακαλύψεις του 20ου αιώνα. Όμως επειδή με την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) κακώς θεωρήθηκε τότε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν έχει φορτία αυτό το γεγονός μαζί με την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) για τη μελέτη των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων και γενικά της δομής των πυρήνων οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, παρότι η εφαρμογή αυτών των νόμων είχε τρομερές επιτυχίες στη μελέτη του ατόμου του υδρογόνου από το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926). Εξαιτίας λοιπόν αυτής της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού παρότι ο Gell-Mann ανακάλυψε τα φορτία των κουάρκ που έδειχναν ότι στα νουκλεόνια υπάρχουν κατανομές φορτίων για την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, εντούτοις τόσο για το πρωτόνιο, όσο και για το νετρόνιο υπέθεσε ότι υπάρχουν μόνο τρία κουάρκ (p = uud = +4e/3 -e/3 = +e) όσο και ( n = ddu = -2e/3 +2e/3 = 0). Βέβαια σε αυτές τις τριάδες των κουάρκ οι κατανομές φορτίων δεν ήταν σημαντικές για να οδηγήσουν στην ανακάλυψη των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων μέσω της εφαρμογής των φυσικών νόμων και γι αυτό το λόγο ο Gell-Mann το 1973 ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid quantum chromodynamics) σύμφωνα με την οποία αγνοήθηκαν τα φορτία των κουάρκ και τη θέση τους την πήραν τα υποθετικά σωματίδια με μηδενική μάζα, τα λεγόμενα γκλουόνια, τα οποία φυσικά ήταν αδύνατο να οδηγήσουν στην πραγματική δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (New structure of protons and neutrons) καθώς και στη δομή των πυρήνων (correct nuclear structure ), διότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της πραγματικής κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής στις αρχές του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα φορτισμένα UP και DOWN quarks διαπίστωσα ότι η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων οδηγεί στη σημαντική κατανομή φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια εξαιτίας 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο. Έτσι δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) όπου οι εφαρμογές των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στα νουκλεόνια (New structure of protons and neutrons) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Κατά συνέπεια όπως συμβαίνει και στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων έξτρα κουάρκ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV και για να μην παραβιασθεί και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας μετατρέπεται και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2 σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2. Με άλλα λόγια με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων βρέθηκαν όχι μόνο οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις και οι δομές των πυρήνων αλλά αποκαλύφθηκαν και τα λάθη της περίφημης εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 σύμφωνα με την οποία θεωρήθηκε ότι λύθηκαν όλα τα προβλήματα της πυρηνικής ενέργειας. Πέρα από αυτό με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων αποδείχθηκε τελικά ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = n-p = 939,5654133 - 938,2720813 = 1,293332 ΜeV/c2 κατά τη μετατροπή του ελεύθερου νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο μοιάζει με το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 = ΔΕ/c2 του ατόμου του υδρογόνου όπου ΔΕ είναι η ενέργεια προέρχεται όχι από την άκυρη ενέργεια ηρεμίας (Invalid rest energy) που πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο και στη διάσπαση του νετρονίου η ΔΕ οφείλεται στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των φορτίων των κουάρκ. Στη μετατροπή λοιπόν του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή ΔΜ = n-p = 1,293332 MeV/c2 = e- + ν- ή ΔΜ = 1,293332 MeV/c2 = + 4u + 8d - + 5d + 4u = e- + ν- ή ddd - dud = e- + ν- = 1,293332 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Πάντως εκείνο που θεωρείται πολύ σημαντικό για τον υπολογισμό των μαζών των up και down κουάρκ είναι η κατάληξη της σχέσης ddd - dud = e- + ν- στην παρακάτω σχέση. d-u = e- + ν- = 1,293332 MeV/c2 Βέβαια το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann δεν μπορεί να δικαιολογήσει γιατί το νετρόνιο είναι ασταθές και γι αυτό στους υπολογισμούς των μαζών των up και down κουάρκ η παραπάνω πολύ σημαντική σχέση δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας το θέμα “ Up quark-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η μάζα του up κουάρκ κυμαίνεται στο εύρος 1,8 - 3,0 με μέσο όρο 2,4 MeV/c2 , ενώ στο θέμα “Down quark-WIKIPEDIA” καταγράφεται η τιμή 4,5 - 5,3 με μέσο όρο 4,9 MeV/c2 . Δηλαδή η τιμή ΔΜ = 4,9 - 2,4 = 2,5 ξεπερνάει κατά πολύ την τιμή του ΔΜ = 1,293332 MeV/c2 . Επίσης στο θέμα “Quarks-HyperPhysics” διαβάζουμε ότι στο up έχουμε 1,7-3,5 με μέσο όρο 2,6 ενώ στο down έχουμε 4,1-5,8 με μέσο όρο 4,95. Δηλαδή και εδώ η τιμή ΔΜ = 4,95-2,6 = 2,35 ξεπερνάει την τιμή ΔΜ = 1,293332 MeV/c2 . Προκειμένου λοιπόν να αποφύγουμε αυτό το μεγάλο εύρος τιμών στις μάζες των κουάρκ up και down χρησιμοποιήθηκε η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων καθώς και η διάσπαση του νετρονίου όπου n-p = ΔM = d-u = 1,293332 MeV/c2 και υπολογίστηκαν με ακρίβεια οι μάζες των κουάρκ up και down: Up : u = 2,4001586 MeV/c2 Down: d = 3,6934906 MeV/c2 Πραγματικά αν οι λεπτομερείς αυτές τιμές των κουάρκ χρησιμοποιηθούν στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς τότε βλέπουμε ότι θα μας δώσουν τις παρακάτω λεπτομερείς τιμές των πειραμάτων : ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 939,5654133 MeV/c2 ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 938,2720813 MeV/c2 Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων ερμηνεύει όχι μόνο τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις αλλά αποκαλύπτει τόσο τις πυρηνικές δομές όσο και τις μάζες των κουάρκ up και down ενώ η θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής ήταν αδύνατο να καταλήξει στις δομές των νουκλεoνίων και των πυρήνων καθώς και στον λεπτομερή υπολογισμό των κουάρκ up και down. Category:Fundamental physics concepts